


一夜春

by 2Ruan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Ruan/pseuds/2Ruan
Summary: 艾伦是国民党飞行员，三笠是正在完成学业的女学生，在战争又即将开始前夕两人相爱，决绝地在风雨飘摇的时局里走向他们的婚姻
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	一夜春

**Author's Note:**

> 飞行员艾伦伦（24）x女学生三笠（19）

她说你说你们空军很有本领，却飞得挺低。  
素手把碎花窗帘一拨又打开锁扣，她转身去开刚刚熄的电灯，还未进入梦乡又有烦客来扰。  
染着墙灰的皮靴踩上她的窗楣，这一踏又弄掉不少被小虫蛀空的木渣，他从外面探进来半个身子淡淡说空军是有本领，我最高是能飞到几万里英尺的云层，最低是能飞到女学生的窗户口，我现在请求降落。  
她不说话。  
他知道她沉默即是同意，即使不同意，他也要迫降，硬皮靴底踩上了卧房的地面轻轻一震，反身把窗户一把合拢，他的肩章在灯下反光像几个星点刺得她眼痛，她只是别过脸去把披风合拢。  
他走近怒着说你怎么没来，我叫你要来。  
她不说话，他邀请她，她就一定要去么，要是随他去了宴会，今夜她还回得来吗，他是要拉她坐一去不回的单程，开到哪里他自己都没数，她不想，不想没有可怜得退路都没有，也不想失去任何她拥有过的东西。  
他得不到答案，没有问她就把她的桌子翻得乱七八糟，从桌上圣经里翻出一叠他写的东西，是折成纸飞机投掷进她窗的流水账信，他去了哪里，遇见了什么人，他的飞机到哪里了，这些无足轻重又很少年黏腻的话。  
这些他全都甩在地上，说对我没感觉，那别留着。  
她捡起来塞进他怀里，平整的信件皱了起来，她平静地说我不留着，一封都不留了，你总是自顾自地冲在最前面，你以为你开个飞机和女孩炫耀一下她们就该乖乖上钩吗，你以为上战场就像过家家一样吗？你几岁了。  
所以呢？你是清高，独独不上钩？你是独立，就狠心不爱我？  
他靠近她，牙关发紧，这发怒的话也颤得像起飞前的机翼。  
我上钩了，我爱你了，你要是死了，我怎么办。  
她突然抬头说。  
他沉默了，然后从口袋里拿出一支烟叼进嘴里，没有点火，他靠着她的书桌，贴身的上等料军服上扣着他的军衔徽章，领口里露出的那一节脖颈浮现青筋。  
他呼吸着，从平稳到发抖，他咬着烟就这样哭了。  
我当然知道我可能要死，不是过几天死就是几年后死，因为我做着个朝不保夕又容易死的工作，就不配有个肯收我遗书，记我好的人？  
你怕我死？那我的遗书，你现在就收，收了我就走。  
他撕下她课本的一页，咬开钢笔盖，在背面边写边大声念——你已远飞异乡，我寥寥数语不知寄往何方，但今日至此，松手已无憾，速忘我，黄泉再会。  
来，你收吗？收了就可以当我死了。

她放下捂住脸的双手，已经泪流满面，几下把递来的纸片撕碎，她扑上来抱住他，他转身把她压在木床上嘎吱一声，军靴蹭脏了她棉布的床面。  
他沉默地用手撕扯她的领口，不断亲吻她的脖颈。  
和我做爱，让我降落，他说。  
她没有回答，只是凑上去含住了他颤抖的薄唇，用手指轻轻抚摸他凝着薄汗的脸颊，他低下眉来，一把解开腰间紧束的皮腰带，俯身下去把她狠狠压进堆起的被子里。  
她旗袍的盘扣被他粗暴地扯开，跳出她一对洁白的饱满的乳房在昏暗的灯光下摇晃，他啃咬着留下无数个红色的牙印又吸吮前她挺立的顶端，她啜泣着小声呻吟被他用手掌捂住嘴，长长的发丝垂在她汗湿的胸上，他把她的旗袍撩起抚摸她的大腿，手腕上的机械表带触碰腿内侧的肌肤让她冷得一颤，他骨节分明又带着厚茧的手指抚摸上她浸湿的内裤，把它拉起褪去到她的膝盖弯，又用自己的长靴把它蹬到地面上去了。  
她咬牙用力扯起他的领带把它丢开，它被丢到到床头柜那本学生守则上，敞开的那页上规定女学生必须锁好门窗再入睡，看见异常人员要报告。  
她又发泄似的折磨他的制服，把他的外套急匆匆解掉敞开，草绿的的衬衣领子被她拉开，露出他的一小片胸膛和锁骨以及那些细微的伤痕。  
他用手拉开裤拉链，她就把他的裤子踩到臀部往下。  
我今晚一定要操你，就穿着我空军的制服操你，他把她的旗袍挪到腰上去让她还穿着平底的学生鞋的修长双腿夹紧自己的腰，他俯身下去扶着她的后颈深吻她，他啃咬着她的上唇就像要把她从这里开始吃尽，他们说空军少爷兵天上行，地上不行，有人告诉她，那些年轻人是吃女人的狼，永远靠近不得，她未来可选择的道路正被他一点点吞噬殆尽，她还是握上了这只邀请她去他人生列车的手。  
他因为情欲挺立的几把深深进入了她湿润黏糊的穴，让她一下痛得哼出声，他撑在她身体的上方按住她的肩头一次又一次撞击，她流出的汁液弄湿了身下一片她刚洗的白色床单，他低喘着不停地填满她，被捏出红痕的乳房随着他的动作而摇晃颤抖，乳头被他外套上金鹰的胸针剐蹭得生疼，而在肉体的啪啪撞击声和咕噜的色情挤压声里，他低声迷情地说我想操你，以后每一天都这样操你，堂堂正正地从你的房间进去又走出去。  
她不明白这是什么意味，她只是因为快感被泪濡湿了眼，张开嘴却只有细微的呻吟流露，他的手抬起她的一条腿到他的肩头，她的腿肚下硌着他的中尉肩章，他就这样捅进她的最深处，皱着眉发出一声闷哼。  
湿透的发丝贴在脸颊之上，她因为他迅速又凶狠的抽插动作而喘息起来，她沁出汗的双手把床单抓皱。  
电灯突然烧了，陷入了一片黑暗，他放下她的腿往她身上压了上去，他像厚重的铁幕落下在她的胴体，他不停不满足又野蛮地索求着她，吻得她喘不上气，把她挖空，他在床上把她弄得上下颠倒，不知白天黑夜，又不知过了多长时间。  
她听见黑暗里他的低喘带着气音，听见衣物窸窣之声，听见单人木床吱呀叫唤宛如要散架，她听见他们彼此融合的响动，甚至听见他胸膛里的心在剧烈跳动。  
他最终又吻了上来，这是一个缠绵温柔的吻，却弓起背用手抓着她的腰两侧让自己的挺立每次进入她时都将两人紧紧连接在一起，他耸动的腰甚至撞疼了她。  
她哭声的呻吟被他堵在嘴里，她咬紧他滚烫的唇，咬出血来，她最终被他带着到达了快感的顶峰。  
一个本分女学生因为一个漂泊飞行员的几把高潮，这仿佛是一个荒诞又悲伤的故事开幕。  
她知道他在自己体内射了精，因为她甚至是不懂怎么戴安全套的，他用手指去擦却发现她并没有再流泪。  
黑暗里她听见他说我们结婚，你嫁给我，尽快。  
当她说好的时候，有不温不凉的两滴液体落在她的脸颊，她不知是他嘴唇上凝成的血珠。  
还是站在蓝天下向她招手时浅绿似灰的那双漂亮眼睛流的眼泪。


End file.
